Phobia never sounded so good
by Nosferatu523
Summary: Two high school enemies, a pissed off vice principal, one broom closet. "What s the matter Kurosaki?" Blue eyes squinted in the little light the tight room had. "Shut the fuck up Jaegerjaquez." The male panted. "I m...I m claustrophobic." Well fuck, Grimmjow thought, it was going to be a fun day after all. AU. NO UNDERAGE READERS. Yaoi. boy x boy


**RE-UPLOADED. f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n (DOT) net thought it would be funny to take some of my stories of the site .l.  
**

**Me do not own NOTHING.  
**

**Warnings: **The usual. Language, Yaoi (boy x boy hardcore butt sex)…etc…etc…etc. ORTHOGRAFIC ERRORS. Don´t like this shit, don´t read. Simple as that.

* * *

**Phobia never sounded so good**

**By**

**Nosferatu523**

"KU-RO-SA-KI!"

Only the freshmen of Karakura High School seemed shocked and amazed as the blue haired senior screamed his lungs out from hall to hall at a certain orange head who was currently opening his locker. The rest, who were more than used to and had already seen too much of the duo and their daily routine to be shocked, simply continued on with their chats amongst other things. That didn´t mean they weren´t keeping out an ear for their verbal display.

"Well, look what we have here Ren, an overgrown blue furball." Ichigo grinned to Renji as Grimmjow neared them.

Rukia, who was beside the boys, rolled her eyes at the orange head´s display and the evident dear display of male testosterone and need to make themselves feel the alpha male. Humming she decided to make her merry way, away from them.

"The fuck was that tootsie pop?" The blue haired growled.

Closing his locker, Ichigo turned towards the taller and more muscular teen.

"You heard me kitty." He purred.

Ulquiorra one of Grimmjow´s closest friends was a very quiet, stoic, intellectual person who despised incompetent people and evident stupidity and was the bluntest person anyone had ever met merely lifted a fine black brow at their bickering. Closing the book he was currently reading with a loud ´snap´ sound that made them both turn their looks at him, he rounded on the two of them.

"Furball, Kitty, Tootsie pop? What are the two of you, three year old toddlers? Your inadequate use of words and lack of culture never seizes to amaze me. It seems years of academic education and study apparently have done you no good. Or perhaps the many grave hits you´ve received to the head have finally taken their toll?" With that said he turned and gravely walked away in Rukia´s direction (no doubt to meet her); leaving an equally stupefied Grimmjow and Ichigo.

The two temporarily forgetting their rivalries.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had met on their first day and freshmen year of High School, they had immediately clashed. Both being short tempered, hot headed, foul mouthed, yet each with a different personality has put a large distance between them.

Grimmjow was an arrogant, cocky, confident, fight seeking teen with and overly inflated ego.

Whilst Ichigo was a kind, strong natured, loyal person who only fought when sought for or was terribly bullied.

They simply had disliked each other after a single look, no other reason. It had started with simple insults indulged from testosterone induced teenagers, which came from male to male rivalry and dislike.

Truthfully it had all started with the hair. Grimmjow never have learned to keep his mouth shut and just had to express what his thoughts were upon seeing his new classmate.

"Holy fucking shit, now I´ve seen everything. Orange hair? All you need is a fruity name to go along with it."

Ichigo never being used to let anyone bully him since his middle school days obviously did not keep quiet as he answered with his own comeback.

"You serious? You have fucking blue hair asshole, that's more bizarre than mine."

Things had gotten a little more heated up by the time Grimmjow had learned his new classmate´s names as their homeroom teacher named them for attendance.

"Strawberry! I knew you just had to have a fruity ass name bitch." He said in between laughs, not caring at all that he´d just interrupted their sensei and that the whole class had their eyes on him.

"It means ´he who protects´." Ichigo managed to snarl, his temper flaring at the blue haired imbecile. " Grimmjow, what the fuck is that? U can barely pronounce it."

Eventually words turned into fists and blood was shed, amongst other things. Their sensei along with other male students were incapable of separating the two.

Thus Ichigo and Grimmjow turned into enemies and Karakura Hugh´s local legends'.

* * *

"KU-RO-SA-KI-KUN!"

"I´m right in front of you Jaegerjaquez." The hazel eyed stoically replied.

"Fuck you bitch."

A smirk. "Heh." The tangerine haired teen scoffed. "You´d like that wouldn´t you?"

"Tch, who´d wanna fuck that fruity ass?" The blue eyed grinned deviously.

Ignoring the taunt, Ichigo slipped on his backpack onto one shoulder and slowly started retreating, making sure the blue haired didn´t see him.

"And where the fuck do you think you´re going?" Blue eyes blazed with a specific desire to fight.

Beside the orange head, Renji sniggered. "Busted. Wish ya the best of luck dude." He muttered taking Ichigo´s backpack and slipping it on his unoccupied shoulder, while he waved his goodbye at the teen; making his way to look for Rukia.

Ichigo scowled at the redhead, so much for best buddies for life. Looking at the blue haired he smiled coyly.

"Ne, ne Grimmy-chan." He started suddenly in a playful mood; never stopping his retreating steps. "Can´t we call it a tie and leave it? I mean we ALL know you wanna tap my ass and are secretly in love with me and I´m flattered, but seriously dude…I´m not interested."

Several gasps were heard as Ichigo had chosen to be loud about the whole manner.

Grimmjow, who´s insane trademark smirk never left him; felt his anger snap and with a loud growl launched himself at the already running away from him strawberry.

Fucking fast fruity bastard.

Ichigo laughed quietly to himself as he ran from the blue beast, seeing as they had almost the same traits in their personality –anger wise- he knew how and what to do and say to rile the blue haired male up, he simply couldn´t help it. It was too much fun to pass up.

Just as he thought he´d lost his enemy, he made to turn a corner and was met with the fist of said enemy, effectively knocking him flat on his ass.

"Ha! You little bitch, not so high and mighty now eh?" He barked out.

"KUROSAKI! JAEGERJAQUEZ! Just wait till I get my hands on both your asses!"

All words that either were about to say drowned as they heard the feminine voice of Yoruichi-sensei, vice principal and wife to Director Urahara of Karakura High, not to mention she was an insane woman who didn´t give a fuck about beating their asses for ´disrupting class time´ as she had said.

"Shit." Ichigo managed to mutter lifting himself up from the floor. They´d surely be caught.

"Hell no, there is no way I´m letting that crazy bitch get a hold of me again." Grimmjow muttered mostly to himself.

Hauling Ichigo up into a straightened position, he all but dragged him down the hall looking for a safe place to hide, but empty and full classrooms were all they had. The first places Yoruichi usually looked in.

"Boys I know you´re there, get your asses out now, pronto!"

Grimmjow snarled as he fastened his pace looking across the classrooms for something else.

"Fuck, bitch is gaining on us."

Taking a wild risk, Grimmjow opened a random door, pushed Ichigo in before getting himself inside closing the door behind them. Neither noticed the ´click´ sound of said door locking.

"Why the fuck did you get us inside the janitor´s closet?" Ichigo furiously whispered as he stepped on what seemed to be a broom, he had no idea it was too dark to actually see anything.

"Shut your fucking trap berry, bitch´s coming and for your info I didn´t read the plate on the fucking door." The words whispered at him were close, much closer than he had anticipated and he soon realized there was little to no room inside the small closet. Grimmjow´s harsh breathing from all the running was fanning against his face and when he spoke he could almost, almost feel his lips close.

Feeling suddenly anxious he wasted no time in maneuvering his arms across the place, it was so small and had so little light there was sure to be…

"Bingo." He muttered flicking the switch he hoped was for the light. He almost smiled when the dirty light bulb above them switched on with what seemed to be the lowest shittiest excuse for light Ichigo had ever seen.

Either way it was better than having no light in that small place.

Ichigo took a deep breath trying to control his desires to squirm and scream at the sudden feeling of having no personal space. Grimmjow was too close, the place was so fucking small and was it him or was it getting smaller?

"I don´t like this place, let´s get out. I´d rather let Yoruichi…" A sudden hand placed on his mouth made it impossible for him to continue speaking.

Just as he was about to bite said hand and give Grimmjow a piece of his mind the clicking of high heels was heard outside the door. Both males held their breaths as they hoped Yoruichi would not notice the small little to nothing light creaking under the door, but she took no notice of anything as she walked right beside them and clearly made a turn down another hall to continue the hunt for them.

The orange head immediately took his offenders hand of him, realizing exactly how close they actually where one to the other. It wasn´t only their faces but their bodies were almost touching, barely separated by a couple of centimeters.

"She´s gone, now open the goddamned door Jaegerjaquez!" Ichigo urged, trying not to sound desperate.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes clearly annoyed. "Whatever."But either way did as he was told, only to notice the doorknob didn´t turn.

"Shit." He murmured.

"Shit what?" The other teen asked panicked.

"Doors locked."

"What the fuck do you mean ´doors locked´?"

"Means," Grimmjow looked at him blue eyes blazing. "…that we´re stuck here until the janitor comes. Fuckin´ door musta locked when I closed it." Grimmjow added as an afterthought.

"But, but…it´s afterschool the janitor won´t come till an hour at least." The orange head spoke clearly panicked.

"Yeah, well tough luck. We´ll just have to cope till then."

"I can´t!" Kurosaki squeaked.

Grimmjow who was looking at the ugly, dirty light bulb lowered his head towards the male before him, not caring that they were only a breath apart. He immediately noticed the panicked look on the carrot top´s face.

"I need, to get out…to small…can´t breathe…" Ichigo closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall behind him, his breathing fast and ragged.

"Yo, yo, calm the fuck down Kurosaki; chill an hour will pass in no time." Seeing the other so panicked kinda freaked him out.

"No, I can´t. I can´t." He chanted, eyes closed.

"I´m a_ claustrophobic_ Jaegerjaquez. I can´t stand to be in this small, shithole excuse for a closet any longer."

Blue eyes widened. "Well shit." He muttered, the azure haired was indeed shocked and Kurosaki was getting worse by every second, now getting more fidgety.

He would have to find a way to distract the kid if he didn´t want him to convulsion then and there. It was such a small place and Kurosaki collapsing was such a big no no.

"Need to get out." Ichigo muttered trying to push past the blue haired so he could place his hands on the door.

"Yo, calm down Kurosaki," Grimmjow told him his bulkier frame blocking him from getting close to the door. "Just don´t think you´re in the goddamned closet and everything will be fine." He pushed the slightly shorter male back towards the wall so he wouldn´t get any more ideas with the door.

"Don´t think? But all I can think about is being inside this small, shitty closet!" He breathed desperately.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the orange head´s desperate situation; he could understand the kids' phobia, but hell he could cooperate more.

"Just, distract yourself with something else." He muttered.

"Distract myself with what…counting all the cleaning shit here, how many mops the janitor has, how…how fucking _small_ this place is. Stop bullshitting me Jaegerjaquez! _You_ distract me!"

Frankly Grimmjow was starting to get annoyed with the little whiney bitch Ichigo had turned into. Then a sudden thought laced through him, distraction huh? He could give him that.

Placing a hand on Ichigos hip, his other firmly on the wall he neared his body closer to the orange head, absolutely loving how his enemy seemed to forget everything and try to squirm his way away from his evident body pressure against his own.

"What the fuck are you doing Grimmjow?" Ichigo managed to gasp as his three year old enemy´s muscular body was pressed against his own, hips thrusting against his own…making him feel things he shouldn´t and temporarily make him forget he had used Grimmjow´s name instead of surname.

Grimmjow´s smirk widened at Ichigo´s little slip of tongue but fuck it was hot as hell when he said his name. Baring his teeth, he grinded his crotch against Kurosaki´s, loving the feeling and the teens expression.

"Distracting you." He whispered with a blow on Kurosaki´s ear, before biting on his lobe.

Ichigo couldn´t suppress the shudder and sheer pleasure that coursed through his body, and cursed himself as he felt Grimmjow´s smirk against his neck.

The blue eyed male never had expected he would make the moves towards Kurosaki and that his enemy would actually respond well towards his advances, he guessed the school Psychologist had actually had a point.

Rangiku Matsumoto was a beautiful, booze loving curved woman. And also was Karakura High´s resident Psychologist, due to Ichigo and Grimmjow´s constant fighting they had been ordered to see her separately and explain their hate towards each other.

He had no idea if Ichigo ever saw the insane woman, he himself had no desire nor had the intention of speaking with her; unfortunately for him and his blue hair the busty woman had spotted him one day after school and dragged him towards her office where they had had a long chat.

Scratch that, they had gotten themselves drunk of their asses (how that woman could hold her alcohol so well or drink that much was still a mystery to him) and sometime during their drinking festival he had spoken about Kurosaki to her.

She had cackled about it and told him it was sexual tension they had. Smiling seductively at him, with a gleam of mischievousness behind her eyes; she had told him forwardly he needed to get laid…preferably with Kurosaki. Then maybe they wouldn´t fight as much.

To say he never went to another counseling session with her was an understatement. Yet, her words had followed him for the rest of the week.

Pressing their foreheads together both males looked at each other, breathing coming out hard in harsh pants before Grimmjow lowered his head and captured the hazel eyed´s lips in a hot, hard bruising kiss.

Teeth clashed, lips were sure to be left bruised and tongues danced together as each of their hands were everywhere, Ichigo tangled his fingers in the surprisingly soft baby blue locks, tugging hardly as Grimmjow grabbed a handful of the orange heads ass pressing him closer to his aching body, making sure he put pressure on his hard strained cock.

Ichigo couldn´t help but moan into the blunet´s mouth making the other act more aggressively in return. Never had he imagined himself to be in this position, but he would be lying if he said he wasn´t attracted to Grimmjow. Who wouldn´t? He was sex on legs, the man was infuriating but, was also attractive and Ichigo could care less if he was male.

Another moan erupted from his throat as hips fractioned faster with each second as Grimmjow attacked his neck, slipping of his tie and unbuttoning his shirt on the way.

Ichigo could have cared less as he felt his tie and shirt go undone, the same for Grimmjow; but when he felt strong nimble fingers start unbuckling his belt, he panicked in his lust induced haze.

"Whoa, whoa…what the hell are you doing Jaegerjaquez?" He asked between pants; hands stopping the other males in the process.

So he was Jaegerjaquez again huh? Well, Grimmjow would have to change that, the blue eyed looked at Ichigo with a crazed induced glint in his eyes, he was a predator by nature and this time the orange head was his prey, nothing would stop him from getting what he craved, wanted…desired. Not even the prey itself.

"I´m gonna fuck you Kurosaki, nice and hard and have you begging for more." His voice husky, he spoke with strong confident words and with an equally confident voice that just oozed of masculinity. His words weren´t a suggestion it was a fact, a statement, he _would_ make him scream for more. Ichigo –despite his mind screaming no- shivered in anticipation. Grimmjow wasted no time in taking away the slightly more tanned hands away from his own as he reached for his prize and unbuckled Kurosaki´s belt, letting it fall with a loud ´clang´ on the floor before unbuttoning and unzipping the school slacks; not wasting any time he slipped them hurriedly down along with the boxers, leaving the strawberry bare to him and his leery eyes; not that he could see very well anyways.

Oh well, he´d have to find a better illuminated place next time.

"Kick your fucking shoes off and get out of your damn pants." Grimmjow muttered taking Ichigos hardened length in his hands pumping it with long, hard strokes in his hand, ignoring the indignant whine that his enemy made.

Ichigo was more than embarrassed, here he was being exposed to possibly the most sadistic person in town, his enemy who he´d fight till he was bloody and bruised every day for the past three years. And yet, he didn´t mind, much. Even so he did as he was told and was left in nothing but his open school dress shirt and socks as clothing (if that even counted).

"Fuck you´re addicting _Ichigo_." The azure eyed muttered against his exposed chest before swiftly taking a nipple in his moist hot mouth and sucking hard. Ichigo´s body was built yet it was still smooth and lithe with a wide back, small hips and long legs that seemed to go on forever; not to mention the perfect perky round ass he had and of course the lovely well endowed glistening with pre-cum cock he had in his hand. Did he forget to mention he loved the tanned skin the strawberry had?

"Shit." Ichigo closed his eyes at the sensation and Grimmjow´s voice saying his name; together it was a potent and dangerous thing for Ichigo was sure he would do anything the blue haired male told him to do if he kept spilling his name out of those sinful lips.

"I´d love to do more things to you, but we´re short on time; so we´ll leave the good ol´foreplay for next time and move on to the good shit." With that said he lifted Ichigo´s right leg and hooked it around his waist. Leaving Ichigo more confused and slightly pissed off than before that is until the orange head almost laughed thinking three years of fights was enough as foreplay.

Either way that wasn´t the matter now…next time? Since when did they become fuck buddies? Scratch that. Since when had they become buddies at all?

All questions and confusement were gone when fingers were presented at his mouth and Grimmjow looked at him with a look of pure desire, his teal eyes almost glowing at his intense stare. Ichigo couldn´t hesitate as he took the digits in his mouth and sucked hard, making sure the digits were nicely coated with saliva. He swirled his tongue around them swiftly loving the growls that came from Grimmjow at the meaning behind it.

_´Yeah, that´s right Grimmy. I can do that and more if you let me.´_ Ichigo thought as Grimmjow retreated the digits from the warm cavern of his mouth and soon found their way to the orange heads ass. The blue eyed teased the exposed puckered hole, hating the fact that he couldn´t actually see it as he slowly plunged his saliva coated index finger past the tight muscle ring before sinking it in deep in one smooth thrust; making Ichigo moan into Grimmjow´s ear.

"That´s it Ichigo, don´t hold back." Another finger added, he wasted no time scissoring them trying to loosen up the tight, unused (he was a hundred percent sure) ring his ass had; accommodating/anticipating it for something much bigger.

At the thought of him being the first to taint Kurosaki´s virgin body he almost came, he would be the first to enter him, claim him and show him the pleasures of anal sex. He would make sure it was worthwhile.

Almost savagely tearing of his own slacks, Grimmjow somehow managed to unbuckle them and slide them down enough with his boxers for his hard throbbing shaft to bounce out free from its confinements.

Taking out his fingers –earning himself a slight mewl from the boy- he called out to the orange head. "Put your legs around my waist…both of them."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo growled voice hoarse.

"Wrap your legs around my waist Ichigo." He repeated. "Look, we´re in a fucking small place here dude, there´s only a couple of ways one can fuck here; one: you wrap your legs around me, two: I turn you around, slightly bend you and fuck you; problem is I wouldn´t see your face as you cum, so that´s out of the question; three: I sit, you ride me, problem is you´d have control, we´d shuffle too much for me to sit…and I don´t wanna do it. Not today at least, maybe some other time. Now shut the fuck up and wrap your legs around me."

Ichigo was sure, had there been any more light in the small confinement he´d be blushing and be several shades of red at the crude and explicit way Grimmjow had just explained their future activities.

Not that he couldn´t have deduced it himself, he wasn´t _that_ much of a prude.

The sound of the blue haired spitting made him look in time to see him coating his length with the saliva in his hand.

"Sorry Kurosaki, it´s the only shit you´ll get here." He murmured apologetically as he hiked the orange head by the thighs making him wrap his legs around his waist as he pressed him to the wall.

Ichigo almost panicked when he felt Grimmjow align himself, but the feeling was lost when a pair of reassuring lips landed on his own in a soft kiss. The orange head couldn´t help but to tangle his hands in the soft hair once more as Grimmjow pushed inside him, making Ichigo screw his eyes closed at the slight pain and extreme discomfort.

"Fuck! You´re so tight Kurosaki, you´re practically sucking me in, you little slut." Grimmjow spoke as he thrusted long and deep, suddenly making the orange head moan. Bingo, he´s found that little gland that had just made the strawberry´s ride worthwhile.

Ichigo could have cared less about his companion cussing and dirty talking (which did sound hot as hell) as he was lost in his own world of sin and pleasure, all Grimmjow had to do was keep pounding in him and hitting that sweet spot that made him see stars and he´s keeping ´sucking him in´ as Grimmjow kindly pointed out.

"Grimm…more, shit…need more."

Grabbing a tighter hold on Ichigo´s thighs Grimmjow kept pounding –balls deep- inside him, surprised at how easily he had slid inside and found his prostate.

Ichigo was made for him to fuck.

"_Grimmjow_." The way his soft sexy voice moaned his name was like music to his ears. Hearing Ichigo cuss and yell at him most of the time, well it was a nice change to have him moaned cry out…and what was best; it was because of him: _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_.

_He_ made Ichigo turn into a moaning pile of goo and had him squirming and begging sexily for more.

Him and no one else.

A sudden surge of possessiveness came to him like a wave crashing at shore and he couldn´t do anything else but pound harder inside Ichigo as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear along with dirty words of what it felt to be inside him.

He would make sure his touch, scent, hell even his cock would leave a print in him.

Kurosaki would never be satisfied by any other, be it man or woman , after he´d finish with him.

"You like that don´t you Ichigo?" He murmured in his ear, softly tracing the outline with his tongue in a sensual manner.

He had slowed his pace and had taken Ichigo´s neglected cock in one hand as he supported the strawberry´s weight between the other arm and the wall.

Pumping his hand up and down the shaft he watched Ichigo look at him behind his long lashes with glassy eyes; just the look almost had him coming.

"Shit, Grimm..jow."He murmured in between moans, he was nearing his climax.

Quickening his pace he passed his thumb around his slit a couple of times as he thrusted deep inside him making sure to hit his prostate.

"Ichigo, babe…come for me." He whispered.

Those words did it for the next second; the orange head had come hard, his white seed coating Grimmjow´s hand and both their stomachs.

Bringing his hand to his mouth, Grimmjow licked his fingers in a tantalizing way.

"Fucking delicious." He murmured leaning towards Ichigo, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

"You should see yourself Kurosaki, you´re the hottest thing I´ve seen in my life."

The cock in his ass seemed to twitch back to life as it was now sliding in and out of him in a fast pace once more, making him see stars in his post climax state, he felt boneless, sated, satisfied and lightheaded.

"Fuck!" Ws the only warning Grimmjow gave before thrusting harder and finally stilling inside him; spilling his seed.

He pressed his forehead against Ichigo´s panting hard, before slowly slipping out of him and letting his legs down.

Ichigo stood on wobbly legs breathing hard, Grimmjow looked no different his blue hair a mess.

They both stood there, foreheads pressed together in an awkward silence.

They had fucked, now what? Should they beat the shit out of each other as always?

Just as Ichigo was about to open his mouth and speak…

The door opened.

And in came janitor Yamamoto, an elderly man with quite a temper, loved cleanness and who all the student body called "Captain Commander".

Ichigo stiffened as he felt Grimmjow growl low.

"What on earth…" Yamamoto started before a smile spread on his old face, showing his crooked and missing teeth.

"So you finally decided to have a nice evening romp in the closet eh Jaegerjaquez-kun?" He cackled.

Ichigo didn´t even bother wondering how the old man knew it was Grimmjow, the blue hair was a total giveaway.

Grimmjow merely kept staring at Ichigo, rolling his eyes, not even bothering to lift up his pants which were halfway down his ass.

"Enjoying the view are we Yamamoto-san?" He smirked looking over his shoulder, still careful to block Ichigo from the old man´s view.

"Ha! Still no respect for your elders eh boy? Well good thing I´m in a good mood; I´ll leave this incident unknown if you and this lovely young lady…"

"Young lady? Tch, take a good look jii-san!" Grimmjow voiced as Ichigo scowled in indignance.

Moving part of his upper body to one side a bit (but making sure only the orange head´s head and neck could be seen) he let Yamamoto actually look at the strawberry.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun my apologies I couldn´t quite see you with the little light." He smiled once again. "So you two finally decided to break the tension? Either way, as I was saying clean this place, leave it spotless of your earlier activities and I won´t say a thing to Yoruichi…or Soi-Fon."

Both actually cringed at Soi-Fon-sensei´s name, that woman was crazier than Yoruichi.

"Yeah."

"Sure, ok." Both teens voiced.

Laughing lightly Yamamoto placed his bucket and mop in the closet before closing it once again, leaving the teens alone.

"That was…" Ichigo started.

"Interesting?" Grimmjow offered smirking as he tucked himself inside and slid his slacks up.

Ichigo blushed as he saw Grimmjow tuck himself in. "Um, I was gonna say awkward." He muttered looking away.

"Yo, Kurosaki." Grimmjow spoke suddenly.

"Wha…" As soon as he had turned his face Jaegerjaquez had grabbed a handful of orange hair and literally kissed him senseless, leaving him breathless.

"I´m hungry, we should get this place sparkling clean before Captain Commander goes apeshit crazy." He smirked; picking up Ichigo´s discarded clothing shoving them on his hands.

"After that I can drive you home…" He trailed off.

Ichigo smiled, he had no idea what was in store for him and Grimmjow; the guy still got on his nerves and he knew their daily spars would never end; neither of them would bend their hands at the situation. He knew there was a big chance of this tuning out bad, him getting hurt…or killing Grimmjow.

Passing a hand through his unruly tangerine locks he was about to accept when something hit him.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"We´re in a small shitty as in almost no air to breath closet, that reeks of sex." His voice suddenly getting squeakier by every second.

"And?" Grimmjow taunted, loving every second.

"Oh my god! Get out of the fucking way…we just fucked in a closet!"

Grimmjow barked out a laugh as he kissed the strawberry once again. This surely would be one hell of a relationship and he knew the berry would probably leave a few good bruises and at some point refuse to speak to him, or go on one of his bitchy rampages.

It would definitely be worth the challenge.

* * *

Ichigo was quite surprised when nobody started gossiping about the new relationship between him and the blue haired male that was currently walking next to him.

They had been bickering as usual and were about to proceed and beat each other when Grimmjow grabbed his head tilted it forward and kissed him, whispering an "I win." Into his ear after leaving he stunned.

The majority of the guys looked disgusted, other rolled their eyes, but neither dared say a thing. Girls on the other hand squealed in delight as they dared move an inch closer to the couple and watch the men in action.

"Aww man, fuck…you win Ulquiorra." Renji had wined upon the scene, handing the pale, green eyed male some cash.

Upon their confused faces, Rukia happily told them what was going on.

"People have been thinking you two have been banging each other since freshman year, but nobody had proof or even dared ask either of you. She smirked. "Obviously we being your friends knew the truth, but seriously the sexual tension you two had…well we decided to make a bet and see when you would fuck."She stated happily.

"I lost last year since I had betted Grimmjow would jump you during track running…I mean you looked fuckable." She stated.

"Renji stated it would be by the end of senior year, said something about the last fight turning into hot angry hate sex." She continued, much to Ichigo´s horror. What kind of friends did he have?

"But Ulquiorra stated that it would be this year in a random fight." She sighed. Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Sooo…_where did_ you guys go at it?" She innocently asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"None of your business midget." Ichigo growled at her.

"Captain Commander´s closet." Grimmjow stated grinning wolfishly.

"So how did you end up having a romp in the janitor's closet."

"Well you see, Ichi here is claustrophobic…he needed distraction." He let her mind fill in the blanks.

Upon hearing the squeals of girls around them, Ichigo remembered they were indeed in the middle of the hall. Closing his eyes he counted to ten.

Apparently Rukia wouldn´t be the only one filling on the blanks.


End file.
